1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device, and more particularly to a detecting device that is mounted on the top of a vehicle door to monitor if any passenger or obstacle is near the door, and controls the closing/opening movements of the door based on the detected result.
2. Description of Related Arts
Because of the popularity of public transportation, such as buses, trains or rapid transit systems (RTS), safety of passengers accordingly becomes an essential consideration for the public.
One kind of accident experienced by public transport users is caused from the closing of doors at the wrong time. Taking the public bus as an example where the door is automatically controlled by the driver, the driver may be distracted or have restricted viewing of the door due to overcrowding. A passenger attempting to get on or off the bus may become trapped in the closing door while still outside the bus, and then be dragged along. Clearly passengers are in danger of receiving serious injury and the bus company will become liable to very costly lawsuits. To overcome the problems, a detecting device applied to the vehicle door to monitor whether any passenger or obstacle is near the door in accordance with the present invention is disclosed to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a detecting device that is placed above a vehicle door to monitor by downward emitting signals if any passenger or obstacle is near the door. Based on the detected result, the detecting device controls the movement of the closing/opening movements of the door to avoid any possible injury to passengers.
To achieve the objective, the detecting device provides a signal transceiver that is placed above the vehicle door to emit/receive detecting signals, and the signal transceiver is further connected to a control circuit, wherein the control circuit comprises:
a central processor controlling a signal emitting/receiving unit to output/receive detecting signals via the signal transceiver;
a door monitoring unit connected to the central processor, and actuating the central processor when the door is opened;
a door control unit responded to the central processor to open/close the door;
a power supply unit providing operating voltage to the central processor, the door monitoring unit and the door control unit;
wherein after the door is opened, the central processor is actuated by the door monitoring unit and controls the signal emitting/receiving unit to output detecting signals via the signal transceiver, and then based on the reflected signals, closes the door.
Said signal emitting/receiving unit is an infrared emitting/receiving unit or an ultrasonic emitting/receiving unit.
Said door monitoring unit is composed of a switch, such as a magnetic reed switch, wherein after the door is opened, the switch is changed to the open status from the closed status.
Said door control unit is composed of a relay.
The features and structure of the present invention will be more clearly understood when taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.